Be the Hunter
by MultipleAnecdotes
Summary: Karkat Vantas is a boy down on his luck, but he is also a hunter down on his luck. One fateful night he meets friends that will change his life. For the better or for the worse, he still has yet to decide.
1. Prologue

MultipleAnecdotes: Hello lovelies~ I have supernatural/homestuck crossover for you all

RetroGamer: A crossover? Really, honestly, pick one or the other

MultipleAnecdotes: Shut your cakehole Retro, I do not own either Supernatural nor Homestuck

* * *

**Prologue**

Karkat downed another shot and checked the time, pfft, only 10 P.M., he could get drunker. He threw another shot and pushed it off to his side; his stomach began to flip over itself and burn. Maybe enough drinks, then. His mind swirled and the edge of his vision got blurry, euphoria was quick to take up the place where rage and bitterness once lay.

God he was pathetic.

Everyone was able to actually do something with their lives and here he was hunting things that people didn't even believe in. How many years ago was it when all of his friends started to go out of touch? When he was 13, 4 years ago. No, that wasn't quite right, he ran away from his home when he was 14 and cut off contact with his friends for their safety. Was that it?

He couldn't remember. All he knew was that he was 17 and he was human. Curly red hair, dark green eyes and that he was put on this Earth for a purpose he didn't know. He had a big sister, Nepeta and two cousins, Muelin and Kankri. He had an army of friends. He _had_ not has. He has nobody now. Tears began to drip down his face, icy cold reminders of everything he didn't have.

He slammed his shot down and got up, intending to walk away. He stumbled and rocked towards the door, practically slamming it open. His vision blurred, everything becoming a mess of colors and noise. How late was it now? How long had he been drinking? All of this he didn't know, he even forget his dearest sister and friends. It was why he drank, to forget all that he did not want.

As he walked along the sidewalk, hand pressed against the brick walls for support, the noise and movement steadily became less and less until he was the only one walking and every so often a car would whiz by. This was a less crowded area, not a good place to be in for a drunken kid. He was no stranger to drinking, started when he was 12, getting by on fake ID's now that he was older.

His legs buckled beneath him and he groaned, but managed to pull himself up again. He needed to get home even though he didn't know where home was. At least, not until he finds the nearest motel. He felt someone grab his shoulder and yank him forward so his back was pressed against the wall. His blurry eyes looked up to a young woman with long, fiery red hair in front of him.

"Who da fuck a'you?" He mumbled, he was too drunk to deal with anybody at the moment. She merely smiled, a serene and peaceful smile to anyone who wasn't suspicious to everything. Unfortunately, for her, Karkat was. He woke himself up quickly, shooting his eyes open and doing his best to straighten himself out.

"Calm down," her voice was soothing and made Karkat want to just slump over and lay over to wait for life to fuck him sideways. But he didn't, he wouldn't let life win, life is a dick and dicks don't deserve to win. He looked up into her eyes.

"Oh fffucking shit," he whispered when his eyes met with her solid black ones. "Demon whore."

She tsk'ed, "It isn't nice to call people names," she scolded, her sharp teeth nearing Karkat's neck.

"Its alsho not nische to shank people," he mumbled and thrust his silver dagger, blessed by the priests of his childhood church and soaked in holy water, into her neck. She hiss-screamed and backed up. Then her head exploded into an array of bloody pieces. Well that's new. Oh wait, that was a bullet. Still, something new. Someone picked him up, muttering something about kids these days. He pressed his dagger against his throat and hissed. He dropped him quickly and Karkat began to slowly back away, dagger held wobbly in front of him. Then he passed out.


	2. New Friends

MultipleAnecdotes: I own neither Supernatural and Homestuck~

RetroGamer: And a good thing, too.

ComputerExpert: Yeah, you'd screw everything up.

FootballNerd: I would have to agree with them.

MultipleAnecdotes: Man, all of you suck.

* * *

**New Friends**

He came to in the afternoon of the next day, eyes blinking sleepily at an unfamiliar ceiling (every ceiling was unfamiliar). His head felt as if Satan himself was throwing a punk-rock party and it hurt like fuck. But wait, he had no idea where he was. His hand instinctively went towards his dagger, which is always clasped to his waist but he found empty air. He jerked himself up and surveyed his surroundings.

He was jerked back by the handcuff attached to his right wrist, attached to the bed. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, what? What? What? Why the fuck am I handcuffed?_ He panicked to himself, trying to get the handcuffs off. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, why._

"Woah, uh, hey there, calm down," a slightly confused voice told you and you whipped your head around at the sound, teeth bared. A tall man of some sort was standing there, he had tan skin, broad shoulders, a small black Mohawk and confused brown eyes.

Karkat hissed, "Why the fuck should I? Why am I handcuffed? You some sort of pervert because I want nothing to do with that shit. Had enough of sex, actually, got my fill of it long ago through trials you don't even want to think about so fuck off." The man looked slightly grossed out and even more confused.

"Um, I'm Tavros Nitram?" he managed to reply with.

Karkat stopped fumbling with the handcuffs and gave this Tavros an 'are-you-fucking-serious' look. "Wow, thank-you, that definitely made me stop panicking, now everything hunky-fucking-dory now that I know your GODDAMN NAME!" He threw his left arm up in exaggeration, still not able to do anything really with his right one.

"Just, uh, need to make sure you're not a demon, shorty," he replied calmly.

This made Karkat see red, "Shorty! FUCKING SHORTY! GODDAMN YOU'RE SO FUCKING ORIGINAL! DEFINITELY THE FIRST TIME I'VE EVER HEARD THAT, YOU'RE SO WITTY BREAD-FUCKER!" He huffed and puffed, face a bright red. Tavros looked slightly scared yet amused.

"That was quite the, uh, performance there, shorty," Tavros commented, hands held up as if in surrender. Karkat had to take a deep breath and calm himself down before he developed a hernia and then busted the aforementioned hernia.

"My name is Karkat," he replied through gritted teeth, "now get me the fuck out of these-" before Karkat could finish Tavros splashed water over his face. He shut his eyes tight and spit out water. He then said very calmly, "Holy water, I presume? Because I swear to fucking god if you just splashed me with regular water for the kicks of it I will be break these handcuffs by sheer force of mind and beat your ass in."

Tavros chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, holy water." Karkat grunted and nodded, holding up his right wrist; waiting for it to be unlocked. Tavros took his own sweet time unlocking the handcuffs. Karkat huffed in relief when the handcuffs were off and rubbed his wrist, but Tavros grew more suspicious of the boy. Taking Karkat by the wrist, left one this time, he marched him out of the room and into the shitty living room. Okay, well, maybe it wasn't as shitty as most of the motels have to offer. But still, shitty.

On the couch there lay a small woman, only slightly larger than himself and he was pretty damn small. At least, small for a 17-year-old he liked to tell himself he'd grow out of it. Puffy, frizzy brown hair curled its way down to the small of her back, her eyes were also a light brown and her skin a tanned color. She was neither skinny nor curvy, but some sort of odd in between and not all that unpleasant. She looked as if she could be Tavros' sister, her nose currently shoved in a book.

The other man in the room, the one that was looking at him with upturned eyebrows, was tall and skinny. He had blond hair and one brown eye and one blue eye, fucking odd. He was the definition of nerd, a laptop in his lap, bags under his eyes, skinny as if he never got enough to eat and pale wight as if hes never even seen the sun. He was sure that beneath the baggy shirt he would be able to see his ribs. Some people.

"Who the fuck ith thith?" Sollux asked and Karkat's hand flew to his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud. His face turned into a glare faster than Karkat's ever seen a face move. "What the hell ith tho funny?" he snapped. The woman looked up from her book to roll her eyes.

"I'm sorry, wait, no I'm not, you're a teenager-"

"Adult," the man snapped, "I'm 19 athwipe."

Karkat laughed again, "Okay, that made it so much better, an adult male that still has a lisp like a 6-year-old who just pissed his pants on the playground, it's too priceless."

"Yeah, well, at leatht I don't have a ridiculoth acthent," he retorted and Karkat shook his head.

"My slight Russian _acthent _is better than your lisp, two-eye." The man was furiously gripping his computer and Tavros didn't know what to do, the woman looked indifferent yet slightly amused.

"Alright now, friends," the woman intoned, "lets not get too upset. I'm sure Karkat has had a terrible night getting drunker than Dionysus and almost, stupidly, killed by a demon." She sounded French, so not Tavros' sister then. That made Sollux laugh and Karkat begin to scowl. Just as Karkat was about to start up on them both, Tavros cut in.

"His name is Karkat," Tavros interjected uselessly and Karkat rolled his eyes.

"I'm Aradia," the woman, now Aradia, told Karkat, "and this is Sollux." Karkat grimaced and gave Sollux a look of pity, how ironic. Strider would probably find this funny and wait no stop thinking about Strider. Stop thinking about any of them. Sollux quirked an eyebrow.

"Why tho tenthe?" He inquired and Karkat gave a humorless chuckle.

"Not that it's any of your business, computer-fucker, I'm just thinking about an old friend is all, he'd find your name pretty ironic." Karkat smirks and Sollux scowls.

"So, kid," Aradia interrupts, "how did you get into the arms of demon?" Sollux starts to hum 'In The Arms of an Angel' and Karkat flips him off.

"I dunno, I just got drunk and was stumbling the hell around I guess and this demon whore just comes up to me and wants to dine on my succulent human flesh is all, y'know, a normal day." They look surprised at that and you don't know why.

"You drink, um, uh, how old are you?" Tavros finally speaks up with a question and Karkat snorts, always about age.

"17."

"Jethuth Chritht and you're drinking?" Sollux asked incredulously.

"Someone your age shouldn't be drinking," Aradia agreed.

Karkat sneered at the hunters and scoffed, "Pft, I started drinking way earlier anyway, besides, from the shit I've seen and done I think I deserve a little fucking drink every now and then and it's none of your businesses. But enough about me, cock-suckers, and onto you guys. How old?" Anything to get the attention off of him. It worked well enough.

It turned out Aradia was 19 as well and Tavros was 20. Also, Aradia was a distant cousin of Tavros'. Apparently brown hair and brown eyes run in the family.

"So, you're a group of hunters?" Karkat inquired, sipping on the glass of orange juice Tavros had brought him.

"Well yes-" Tavros began saying.

"Can I join you?" he then asked, still sipping on his orange juice. The group looked slightly surprised at his bluntness but Karkat was never one to beat around the bush.

"Well, I, um, Aradia, Sollux?" Tavros asked, at a loss at what to do. Aradia surveyed Karkat and nodded her approval.

"Seriousthly?" Sollux exclaimed, "you jutht met uth and you want to join uth? We could be like crazy math murdererth or thomething."

"Aren't we all?" Karkat asked jokingly and downed the orange juice, "either way, I want to join you guys. You all seem okay."

"Huh," Tavros uttered, "I guess the drugs weren't necessary."

"I guess not," Aradia agreed and Sollux nodded.

"Drugs? What the fuck are you guys talking abo~" Karkat's body then slumped over to the side in a deep sleep.


	3. Baby's First Hunt

MultipleAnecdotes: Sorry for the long wait guys! Had to prioritize school for a while! As always, I own neither Homestuck or Supernatural, although, at this point, I probably need to incorporate more supernatural!

* * *

**Baby's First Hunt**

Karkat came to it, once again, in the afternoon in the same shitty bed. At least his hands weren't handcuffed this time around. He sat up but practically shrieked in pain, holding his head. It was like a double-hangover. No, a triple hang-over. A triple-hangover that released a thousand little bees into his head at the velocity of 50 million. Jesus fucking Christ his head hurt.

"Yo kid, you up?" Sollux called and you hissed, pressing your hands against your temples.

"I'm up, cock-muncher, but this hangover has literally grown a dick, fucked me anally and prolapsed me within 5 minutes." Sollux snorted.

"Gross." And with that Karkat threw the covers off of himself and pulled his triple-hungover ass out of bed, standing on unsteady feet. He stumbled into the wall but managed to get into the kitchen, falling down onto a chair and thumping the side of his face on the table.

"Not a morning person?" Aradia presumed, bacon sizzling on the pan. Karkat shook his head the best he could with it laid down on the table. She chuckled, though the tone was almost emotionless and it gave out a rather unpleasant and creepy tone, "get used to early morning, we usually burst out of a place pretty fast." Karkat looked up, eyes droopy and tired.

"Pfft," he mutter warily, "if you weiners hadn't drugged me I could be up and out within 10 minutes, I'm a speed demon, pun intended fucktrucks." Sollux groaned and rolled his eyes, Tavros just seemed amused.

"Lithen kid," Sollux snapped, obviously unhappy with the group decision of letting Karkat in, "if you wanna be with uth then you gotta go through a little inithiation beforehand to make thure that you don't die within 2 thecondth like I'm pothitive you will."

Tavros sighed, "Um, give the kid a chance, Sol, we, uh, need more hunters. Our species is a, um, dying one, y'know?"

"Mithter Pothitivity," Sollux mumbled and Aradia smacked him on the head with a wooden spoon, he groaned again and rubbed his head mumbling something about psycho bitches. Aradia dished out the food and they ate in silence, devouring the meal in front of them.

"What's the first job?" Karkat's voice cut the silence, inquiring. Even Karkat was unsure of what to think of these people, he just didn't want to be alone anymore. Being alone meant a higher chance of dying, being alone meant being alone and that itself was terrible. Karkat was always clingy as a tot and well into his later years but hes managed to break himself of that, considering he never had anyone to cling to anymore.

"Weeeell," Aradia dragged out, "we heard a case of mysterious deaths in a town nearby, not a drip of blood left, all shriveled up." Aradia sighed dreamily, "How amazing, the frailty of humans when confronted with a being they can't comprehend. How amazing, how amazing." Karkat squinted his eyes in confusion and slight alarm, looking to Sollux and Tavros helplessly. Sure, he'd met people obsessed with death, but those people were often not people at all and trying to kill him.

"Get uthed to it kid," Sollux advised, "if you're gonna roll with uth-"

"You gotta get used to Aradias slight, um, obsession with death," Tavros finished. Karkat shrugged, yeah, he could probably do that.

He scoffed, "I've dealt with pussy willows worse than you demon stalkers, I can deal with an obsession with death," he then added on after a thoughtful pause, "if you do think about it, not that I'm banking on you guys having brains, the frailty of humans often stems from the dumb ass refusal to acknowledge all the crazy horse shit out here."

Aradia nods, almost looking excited judging by the glint in her eye, "Oh yes, oh yes," she replies with enthusiasm, "we outright refuse refuse refuse to accept entities beyond our own and, as always, ignorance is their downfall. Though some people do believe in such beings like ghosts and demons."

Karkat snorted in disagreement, "Yeah, but everyone has their own little version of what they find to be out there, they don't truly know nor underst-"

"Alright!" Tavros announces, loud enough to snap both Karkat and Aradia out of their debate and Sollux to look up from his furious typing. "We need to, uh, get going right now. The long we. Um, wait, the more people die to... whatever we're going to be dealing with."

"Alright!" Karkat explained, "lead the way Mr. Stutters, make sure to pack all 6 of your laptops, lispy."

"Fuck you!" Sollux exclaimed, slamming his laptop shut in frustration.

With almost practiced ease, Karkat replies, "No thank-you, not really up for your more than likely diseased dick. Well, actually, more like probably dusty from disuse since you spend so much time working on your darling computers." Sollux was silent for a second, them smirked, saying nothing but going to follow Tavros out to the car.

Karkat followed Aradia almost happily, he was on his first hunt with his new group that he hoped didn't turn out to be psychopaths that preform rituals to summon Satan to bring hellfire and acid rain upon the land. Take it from Karkat's word, those guys are not fun to be around.

"Sit in the back with me?" Aradia offered, turning only slightly to Karkat, to which he nodded enthusiastically.

"You bet your hairy ass I'll sit with you, corpse molestor, you're the only one I can really stand." Aradia laughed again, the same emotionless tone but Karkat found that he was already getting used to it. Yeah, he really could get used to this. Life was looking up. He could even overlook the fact that they drugged him.


End file.
